A Struggle For Power
by stinkycheez95
Summary: After dealing with the threats of Beacon Hills, Scott and his pack thought it was all over. They do not know that it's all about to change because Peter Hale has a plan and South American hunters have come looking for the she-wolf. Can Scott and his pack stop these threats?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

After dealing with the threat of the Alpha Pack and the Darach, the Nogitsune and the Oni, Scott, now a True Alpha along with all of his friends have just gotten back to their normal lives. They're are doing good in school and things at home are pretty great. It's been 2 months. Scott is with Kira, Allison is with Isaac, Stiles is with Malia who is trying to fit into society and Lydia is with Aiden who is happy the he and Ethan are now a part of Scott's pack. Ethan is with Danny who knows about the supernatural. Derek and Cora are staying in the loft. Little do any of them know that another enemy has been lurking in the shadows all along, which is Peter Hale. Peter has decided that now is the time to enact his plan to kill Scott Mccall and become an Alpha again. There's also the threat of the South American hunters who have come for Cora, the she-wolf. Can Scott and his friends stop these threats?


	2. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Ready to start the school day, Scott and Stiles are standing outside the entrance to the school, they begin talking about something.

"You really need to watch it Scott!", Stiles says furiously.

"I don't see why it's so important for me to watch Star Wars Stiles", Scott says.

"Oh, well maybe because it is only one of the greatest movie series of all time!", Stiles explains.

"Okay, I promise I will watch it as soon as I get a chance", Scott says.

"Good, because if not, I'll kill you", Stiles says.

Scott and Stiles share a laugh as they walk into the school.

"So how are you and Kira?", Stiles asks.

"Uhh I don't know actually, we're giving each other space but I want to be with her.", Scott says.

"So you're over Allison?", Stiles asks.

"Yeahhh...uhh I think so", Scott says unsure.

"You don't seem too sure.", Stiles says.

"I know", Scott sighs.

"Anyway, how are you and Malia?", Scott asks.

"Well, we're good, she still doesn't understand much of society but, we're making progress"

Stiles then lifts up the back of his shirt to reveal scratch marks. Scott sees this, looking surprised.

"She gave those to you?", Scott asks worried.

"Yeah she's feisty and sometimes, in the middle of the night, she climbs into my bed to spoon and stuff", Stiles explains.

"She climbs into your bed?", Scott asks.

"Yeah, but I actually like it, except for the fact that she always makes me be the little spoon", Stiles says.

On the other end of the hallway we see Lydia and Kira, who have recently started hanging out.

"So, what's up with you and Scott?", Lydia asks.

" I really don't know, I mean I like him but I've been giving him space because I don't know if he wants to be with me", Kira says saddened.

"Kira listen, you're a katana weilding, badass Kitsune, and Scott couldn't be more crazy about you", Lydia says.

Saying nothing, Kira just smiles.

"How are you and Aiden?", Kira asks.

"We are taking it slow, I still don't know if I can trust him, even though Scott does", Lydia says.

We then see Allison and Isaac walking down the stairs together.

"Are you sure Scott's okay with us dating? Doesn't it makes things awkward since you're staying with him?", Allison asks.

"Yeah he's fine with it, besides it's not like we're official or anything, we're just testing things out", Isaac says.

"Okay, I guess so", Allison says.

"Are you over Scott?", Isaac asks.

"Yeah...uhh, I'm totally over him, I've moved on", Allison says nervously.

"Okay then stop worrying", Isaac says.

Back to Scott and Stiles, Malia comes up behind Stiles.

"Stiles, are we still on for our study session tonight?", Malia asks.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it, what should I get to eat?", Stiles asks.

"Deer!", Malia says excitedly.

"Uhh how about...pizza?", Stiles asks.

"Yeah okay", Malia says.

We then see Ethan talking to Danny and Aiden with Lydia at her locker. Everyone eventually makes their way to each other and talks before heading to their next class. Then they all go to their classes and start their school day.

Meanwhile at Derek's loft, we see Derek sitting on the couch while Cora comes down stairs. Derek seems nervous as he needs to talk to her about something.

"Cora, we need to talk", Derek says.

"Okay, about what?", Cora asks.

"You can't keep missing school, I enrolled you for a reason", Derek says.

"Derek, I don't wanna go, I don't need to go", Cora states.

"Cora, I want you to have a somewhat normal life, it's something I never had and I don't want you to be like me", Derek says.

"I'm fine without school", Cora says.

"You're going starting tomorrow", Derek states.

"Fine...", Cora says.

Cora and Derek then sit down and begin eating, while making plans to train later. Elsewhere, Peter Hale is overlooking Beacon Hills with a smirk on his face. Melissa is seen working at the hospital and Papa Stilinski is at the sheriff's station with Parrish. With everyone back to whatever a normal life is in Beacon Hills, they don't realize that's all about to change.


	3. Family Matters

**Chapter 2: Family Matters**

Scott walks through the door, surprised to see his father. Knowing they don't have a great relationship right now, he wonders what he is doing here.

"Dad, what are you doing here?", Scott asks.

"Don't you remember Scott, we had plans for dinner tonight. I got chinese food for us.", Papa Mccall says.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot, where's mom?", Scott asks.

"She had to work late, so it's just me and you tonight, that okay?", Papa Mccall asks.

"Uh, yeah that's fine", Scott says.

"Good, eggroll?", Papa Mccall asks.

"Hell yeah", Scott says smiling.

They both start laughing but Scott, still angry at his father decides to ask a question.

"Are you still trying to get Stiles's dad fired?", Scott asks angrily.

"Actually no, we worked it out and I decided that I don't think anyone could solve half of the bizarre things that happen in this town", Papa Mccall states.

"That's good", Scott says.

"Sometimes I feel like you kids know more than you let on and eventually, I would like to be in the know", Papa Mccall says.

Scott remains silent as they continue eating. Meanwhile, at the Stilinski household, Stiles and Malia are studying together.

"You're doing it wrong", Stiles says.

"There should not be numbers in math, that's stupid", Malia says.

"That's not stupid, that's algebra", Stiles says.

"Yeah well I don't understand it, kind of like how I don't understand much of anything...", Malia says.

"Give it time, you'll understand it, I'll help you", Stiles says smiling.

"I don't need this Stiles", Malia says.

"Then what do you need?", Stiles asks curious.

"All I need is you", Malia says smiling.

Surprised by this, Stiles smiles at Malia and she kisses him.

"We have to study", Stiles says.

Malia begins kissing him more and more as the passion heats up.

"I guess we can take a break", Stiles says smiling.

They begin making out on the bed , touching and kissing each hear the phone ring downstairs and Stiles's dad answers it. Curious, Stiles tells Malia to use her wolf hearing to listen in and see what they're saying. Listening, Malia tells Stiles that it is Eichen House calling about the bill payments for when you he stayed there. Stiles's dad then explains that he can't pay them right now and says that he also has to pay Stiles's hospital bills. Hearing this, Stiles is saddened because he knows he's the reason they are in debt and that he shouldn't of had those bills in the first place.

"You okay, Stiles?", Malia asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Stiles says.

We then see Lydia at her lakehouse, which she has secretly been going to for weeks now because she thinks that her grandmother may have had a connection to the supernatural before she died and there might be answers here that can help her with being a Banshee. She read online that being a Banshee may run in a family's bloodline and Peter had to know the the bite would turn her into a Banshee somehow. She's looking at a book when her mother walks in.

"Lydia, you've been spending a lot of time here, why is that? At first I thought it was because of a boy", Mrs. Martin says.

"Tell me about Grandma", Lydia says.

"Grandma? Well she loved you very much. We eventually had to put her in Eichen House because she was crazy, she said she heard voices. She would scream for no reason and she would even go into a daze and wander off so we decided that the best thing to do was put her in Eichen House, but then she died", Mrs. Martin says.

"Did she leave anything behind before she died?", Lydia asks.

"She did give specific instructions to give this letter to you on your 18th birthday but now's as good a time as any", Mrs. Martin says.

Lydia's mom hands her the letter and it explains how Lydia's grandmother was also a Banshee and that it runs in the family bloodline. It skipped Lydia's mother's generation. It explains how Lydia's grandmother Lorraine knew about her own death and that's why she wrote this letter before she died.

"Her ashes are also here, this is where she wanted them to be kept", Mrs. Martin says.

Lydia opens up the jar of her grandmother's ashes but it surprised.

"Mom, these aren't grandma's ashes", Lydia explains.

"Then what is it?", Mrs. Martin asks.

"Mountain Ash", Lydia says.

Lydia then grabs some of the mountain ash and throw it towrds the lake. It then forms a line in the doorway, showing that atleast that room of the the lakehouse is made of mountain ash.

Meanwhile at Deek's loft, we see Derek and Cora sparring. Cora runs at Derek and swings at him with her claws, which he dodges. He then swings are her 3 times at 3 different angles but is unable to hit her, she then leg sweeps Derek as he falls but is quick to get back on his feet. They both are trying to land a hit on one another but both are dodging and blocking, showing off their fighting skills and agility. Cora attempts to kick Derek in the stomach, but he manages to grab her leg and her arm, swinging her around and putting her to the ground, subduing her.

"You've gotten better, Cora", Derek says impressed.

"You're not so bad yourself", Cora says.

"Our family has trained us well", Derek says.

"Yeah but I'm still not as good as you", Cora says.

"Give it time, you're improving and becoming very good", Derek says.

"I want to be as great as Laura and Mom", Cora explains.

"You will be, but it takes time", Derek states smiling.

Now done sparring, Cora decides to go to bed since she has school tomorrow and Derek sits on the couch thinking. He's thinking about how Cora is on her way to becoming great like Laura and Talia, unlike him, since he's not an Alpha anymore. He feels himself getting weaker and he doesn't know why. He doesn't know if he will lose his powers.

At the Argent apartment, Allison and Chris are eating and talking.

"Allison, I have something to show you now that I know you're ready", Chris says.

"Okay dad, what is it?", Allison asks.

"It's a place of mine, it's like a secret hideout", Chris says.

"Where is it?", Allison asks.

"It's an abandoned warehouse in town, I keep some stuff there that I can't keep anywhere else, it'd be dangerous if it got into the wrong hands", Chris explains.

"Like what?", Allison asks.

"You'll have to find out for yourself, we will go tomorrow after school", Chris states.

"Okay, sounds good", Allison says.

Kira is seen training with her katana in her room. Her mom watches silently from the doorway, impressed by her skills.

"Kira, we need to talk", Noshiko says.

"Okay, about what mom?", Kira says.

"Well, we're moving in a month", Noshiko states.

"No! Mom I have friends and I like it here. After all we've went through here, don't you think we should stay help and help protect?". Kira asks.

"It's for our own good", Noshiko says.

"I'm not leaving", Kira yells.

"You have no choice", Noshiko states.

Noshiko then exits the room as Kira is angry and sad, she goes outside and destroys the For Sale sign, much to her parents shock and amusement.


	4. A New Arrival

**Chapter 3: The Arrival**

At school the next day, Scott is with Stiles at his locker. Scott sees that Stiles is bummed about something and tries to talk to him.

"Stiles, is everything okay", Scott says worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine", Stiles says.

"Stiles, I can tell when you're lying, did you forget that?", Scott asks.

"Okay...I was upstairs in my room studying with Malia", Stiles states.

"Studying?", Scott asks.

"Mostly...anyway, my dad was talking on the phone to someone downstairs and I wanted to know who it was because he's been acting a bit different lately. He was talking to a bill collector about the bills from my stay at Eichen House and the bills for the MRI at the hospital. We don't have they money to pay them and we're in debt because of me.", Stiles explains.

"Stiles, it's not your fault. This is all the Nogitsune's fault, you had no control over what you were doing most of the the time.", Scott says.

"I know I had no control Scott, but I remember almost everything. I remember all the fighting, all the chaos. I remember stabbing you with that sword and twisting it in you, causing you so much pain. I remember nearly killing everyone, multiple times. I remember all the terrible things I've done.", Stiles explains.

"Listen Stiles, you have to understand and remember that it wasn't you, that wasn't you. I know that, our friends and our familiy know that, and I think you do too.", Scott says.

"Yeah you're right, thanks Scott, I needed that.", Stiles says.

"That's what brothers do, now come on, we have English class", Scott says smiling.

We then see Lydia talking with Isaac, Allison and Aiden

"So being a Banshee is hereditary?", Allison asks.

"Apparently, my grandmother was one but it skipped my mother", Lydia says.

"Maybe if you use your powers to talk to her, you can learn more about your powers", Isaac says.

"I still don't know how to control my powers", Lydia says.

"We will help you", Aiden says.

"Well, now you're one step closer to learning", Allison says.

Kira and Malia are in science class, they are sitting together. They are working on something but Kira is doing most of the work. They begin talking to each other quietly.

"I don't know how to tell him", Kira says.

"I don't see what the big deal is, he's going to find out anyway, so just tell him", Malia says.

"I don't want him to be mad and I don't want to go, I want to be with him", Kira explains.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually", Malia says.

"I know", Kira sighs.

Just then the bell rings and everyone leaves their classes. Everyone meets up in the hallway and as they are talking, they see Cora walking down the hallway towards them.

"Cora?", Stiles says.

"Hello", Cora says.

"Since when did you go to school here?", Scott says.

"Since today", Cora states.

"Why did you decide to go back to school?, Scott asks.

"Derek made me, it's not my choice", Cora says.

"Well it's good to have you here", Scott says.

"Yeah i'm not here to be friends, I'm here to learn", Cora says.

"Oh...well if you need us, we're here", Scott says.

"You can always tell she's a Hale", Stiles says.

"Was that a new girl?", Danny says.

"Yeah it was", Stiles says.

"Oh, nice. Ethan, want to walk me to class?", Danny says smiling.

"Sure, lets go", Ethan says smiling.

Everyone decides to catch up with each other, Lydia tells them about her family history, Allison tells them about her dads plans for tonight, but Kira decides that she cannot tell Scott about her family moving yet.

At Derek's loft, we see Derek standing over a table when the alarm sounds off. He remains cautious and ready for a fight as the loft door slides open. When it opens, we see Peter Hale standing in the doorway, looking at Derek and smiling.

"Derek, it's good to see you", Peter says.

"What do you want?", Derek asks..

"Do I have to want something, can't I just come see my nephew?". Peter asks.

"No, now why are you here?", Derek asks.

"Relax, I just have something I need to take care of and I thought I'd come see you. Where's Cora?", Peter says.

"She's in school, what do you need to take care of?", Derek asks.

"Family business", Peter says.

At the sheriff's station, we see Papa Stilinski going through old unsolved cases to see if there's anything supernatural about them. Parrish walks in and begins talking.

"Sir, what are you doing?", Parrish asks.

"I'm just going through old unsolved cases to see if I can see them in a new light", Papa Stilinkski states.

"Anyway I can help?", Parrish asks.

"Yeah, help me go through these", Papa Stilinski says.

Later, at night, Chris takes Allison to the abandoned building where Chris's secret base is. It is big with plastic everywhere and various rooms. It is filled with weapon safes, mistletoe, wolf's bane and mountain ash ready to be used if needed. Allison wonders how her dad is able to use this place and keep all this stuff here without getting caught. He tells her that this used to be something like a hospital or a clinic and that no one even cares abut this place anymore or even checks on it. He then walks her over to a small safe that's on the other end of the room in the center of the wall. He opens it up and inside it is a yellow wolf's bane plant that shines like gold. She asks what it is and he explains.

"What is that, it kind of looks like wolf's bane but it's not purple", Allison says.

"It is wolf's bane, just a different type. I call it golden wolf's bane", Chris says.

"How is it different from regular wolf's bane?", Allison asks.

"It's a lot more powerful and it's way more lethal", Chris says.

"How lethal?", Allison asks.

"One bullet or injection of this could be very fatal to a werewolf. It could possibly even be fatal when used on other were-creatures. Even inhaling this in, could have serious consequences on a were-creature", Chris explains.

"Dad, why do you have this?", Allison asks.

"So it doesn't fall into the wrong hands and just incase I need to use it if things ever got that bad. Lets hope that never happens", Chris says.

"Where did you get it from?", Allison asks.

"I got it when we were in France, it's very rare and hard to find", Chris explains.

Just then, Allison and Chris hear footsteps coming to the entrance. Not knowing who's coming, they remain cautious and get ready to draw their weapons. They get in stance as Chris draws his pistol and as Allison draws her bow. Suddenly, two men burst through the doorway and draw their guns. Allison and Chris remain ready to open fire as a third person walks through the doorway, an older woman. Allison and Chris stand their ground as they have their weapons pointed at the 3 mysterious intruders, with the intruders pointing their guns back at the Argents. The older lady who is standing in front of the two men starts talking.

"Hello, Chris", The older woman says.


End file.
